Imperfection Is Perfection
by Star Magic Blooms
Summary: She thought he was a coward after he ran away. He was just too preoccupied. Crossing roads once again had never been the more perfect option. HimekoXBossun with slight BossunXAyano. Settings placed after they graduate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sket Dance. Period.

**Chapter 1: Courage and Truth**

"Are you sure that you can't come over again? It has been two years since you had actually come down to join Rumi and I for Christmas," Fujisaki Akane whined.

Yusuke laughed at his mother's reaction. He held his hands up. "Sorry. My hands are tied."

Akane pouted. "You're no fun anymore," she said and stuck a tongue at him. "At least send the kids over here for the holidays! I only get to see them once a year, you know!"

He smirked. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into, Mom," he said. "Leave them alone for a minute and the next thing you know, they might burn the house down."

"Don't say things like that! I raised you and Rumi so why can't I do the same?"

"They're not me or Rumi. They're your _grandchildren_. Does that make a difference?"

"None at all!"

Yusuke shook his head in submission. "Sorry, Mom. Maybe next time?"

Akane huffed. "Yeah, sure," she said. "I'm already used to it, anyway. It always has to be about the job or the distance, isn't it? Well, I'm off, Yusuke. I think I'll be off to bed."

"Sure."

"Tell the boys that Granny said hi." The monitor died out in an instant. Yusuke sighed. Where was he? Oh, right. Christmas party.

Christmas parties. Kiddie Christmas parties. Those were always one of those times when Yusuke would find himself hanging on at the edge of a cliff, holding on for dear life. It was definitely stressful and tiring and a pain in the neck. Plus, he never really was the perfect party planner and he never had much talent at handling kids but somehow, it just became mandatory to throw one for the sake of the season's spirit. Well okay, as well as to find a perfect excuse to treat himself to some nice champagne right after the aftermath of the said party.

Every year was always the same and though he had complained about it every time the holidays drew near, he always ended up doing the party, no matter how simple. He sighed as he did a mental checklist while cutting out his thirtieth paper snowflake. First, there were the nearby orphans to invite and then, there were those kids whom he always saw in that small day care center. After that, a couple of neighbours he had next door were always welcome to come every year and then, some colleagues from the elementary school and friends came if they felt like it. He dropped the scissors and stared at his fingers. Damn. And every year, the list just gets longer.

He took the scissors again and did another mental checklist as he started to cut another paper snowflake. Um, what was next? Right, food. Maybe finger food would be a lot more convenient. It was less messy and people could easily wash their hands right after they ate, especially the kids. Maybe he could whip up some pasta, too. Maybe some spaghetti or lasgna—

No. Big mistake. Lasagna really wasn't the best option when it came to dealing with a huge group of five-year olds to seven-year-olds. Bossun shuddered at the thought of last year's clean up job when that Keisaku kid had wiped the pasta all over the living room wall. Little demon. Ugh. That was it. No pasta or anything with sauces. Or maybe he could just hide them long enough in the kitchen until the older visitors would come along.

He shrugged to himself. Meh, worth a shot.

After inwardly debating to himself which games he would set up for the event, Yusuke had finished about enough paper snowflakes to sew them into an a long chain of holiday streamers. Taking a needle and a sewing thread in hand, he sewed on three of the snowflakes he had just made when he stopped and realized that something was off. He stared around at his condominium unit, fully furnished in Christmas décor, trying to figure out what was wrong. After a good look at the floor strewn with bond paper and broken Crayola, Bossun knew there really was something off. The place was quiet. Too quiet.

He dropped the ornaments and stood up. He stretched and placed his hands on his hips. He turned to the clock. Eleven-thirty. Was it really that late? He sighed and opened his mouth to speak but heard the sound of soft piano keys.

Yusuke's face broke into a smile. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before. He crossed to the other room and stood by to listen to the soft music playing. Beethoven. He watched as tiny little hands pressed the keys so softly, so sadly yet lightly at the same time. He was only five, turning six and he was already playing like a master. The kid had so much talent; Yusuke never knew where he got it. He shifted his gaze to one of the sitting chairs in the small room. A pair of small sleepy honey brown eyes stared dreamily at the piano as his pair of small hands held a broken Crayola and bond paper. Then, as if by clockwork, those other pair of tiny hands dropped the Crayola and the paper onto the floor and dropped those sleepy honey eyes into sleep. The music stopped as well and a yawn took its place. Yusuke shook his head and laughed softly.

"Okay, boys," he said gently, "Time for bed." He slowly picked up the sleeping boy slouched on one of the sitting chairs and threw him softly against his shoulder. He clung onto Yusuke's neck in response and buried his face in it. He grunted. God, he was definitely getting heavier. The other one rubbed his eyes drowsily and climbed on to his arm slowly when he offered it. Like the first, the second child wrapped both arms behind his neck and hid his face in it.

He slowly (and silently) made his way across the condo. The nursery was not really that far. Just a few steps away. When he stepped inside, Bossun gently let them down, each on their respective beds. Both whimpered when they lost his touch but with a mild shush, they managed to sink into their pillows. He slowly drew the covers on top of them and tucked in the corners. He chuckled when he saw one of them thumb sucking before he pulled it out. After flicking the night lamp on, he took the time to glance at them from the doorway. From the orange light of the lamp, he watched them sleep in that blue toy-infested nursery with misplaced stickers of the Power Rangers, dragons, robots, vehicles and dinosaurs and glow-in-the-dark stars and space rockets. He ruffled their heads of soft black hair and kissed both of them good night. The two smiled in their sleep.

With quiet footsteps, he left and closed the door softly behind him. Yusuke sighed. Well, at least the hyperactivity from the chocolates Sasuke had sent was gone. Now he'll fix just have to fix up one of the streamers, clean up after the twins' mess and then go to bed. He stepped on a piece of paper. He picked up and another smile broke onto his face. Bless his soul. A sketch of him and the twins building a snowman. It made him feel warm. Complete. Fulfilled.

Fujisaki Yusuke. Age twenty-seven (God, was he old.) Elementary school teacher. Lastly and importantly, father of two. Father of twins. He couldn't ask for anything else.

Holding it in his hand, he knew just what to do with it. A cup of coffee and a trip to the fridge. He sighed. He needed a bigger fridge. And more magnets.

* * *

The monitor died out in an instant. Akane breathed deeply. She tied her hair up in a messy bun and fixed her robe. She grabbed herself a mug and filled it with tea. She took a small sip and stared out into the white winter night. That Yuusuke. Recently, he always deprived her of her happiness.

Well, it wasn't that she didn't consider her children her happiness. She had always been proud of her children. They were her suns, moons and stars. Name it and that would be them. They were her heroes. They saved her in almost every way she could have imagined. Stress, disappointments, they always had that magic touch, that healing smile. Rumi and Yusuke were no doubt the best things that ever happened to her.

She bit her lip at the thought of her son. Yusuke. He was young, too young to experience everything she had when she first had him. He still had so many things to do, so many places to go, so many people to meet and help. He had his dreams to go around and living out his parent's wishes; to help different people when they needed someone—anyone at all who could help them. And then, in the middle of those years, it happened.

They happened.

She gripped her cup hard. He was twenty-four back then and still inexperienced. Shaking her head, she wondered once again if that incident had really been a blessing to him. She always thought it might have been a burden but she couldn't help herself. Akane, too, had fallen in love with those whom she called as "mistakes." Whenever she looked at those eyes, as gold as honey, she knew that they were not what she thought they were. At least not like how she first saw them.

Akane stiffened her lips into a straight line as she recalled the memory. Even to this day, she found it so hurting with all the shock and the anger. It still hurt. And it hurt deeply when she knew she was wrong about him. About them. About everything.

* * *

_"Yuusuke, open this door right now!" Akane called as she pounded on the apartment door where her son stayed. It had been about almost a month since her son last talked to her or even came to Tokyo to see her. After that last visit he had in Tokyo, Yuusuke showed up right at the apartment hall, said a few words and left almost immediately. He hadn't answered the phone, taken any of her or Rumi's calls, cut off connections with Switch and Himeko , his closest friends and he'd ignored everyone that had come to his doorstep. It was only a matter of time, though, when Akane and Rumi found out that he had left his old apartment for a new one. A matter of two weeks before they found the recent area he had been living in._

_He was hiding something. And she knew that time, it wasn't a small secret._

_Now, in this condominium unit an island away from her, Akane was determined to find out what exactly that secret was. Now, in this place, she won't let her own son ignore her for all she cared._

_"Fine," she said, placing a hang in her pocket. "If you won't open this door, then I will call the police…"_

_"Bro…" Rumi started but never got to finish. Luckily, it didn't have to be as Akane said. The door easily gave way under Akane's hand. Both mother and daughter made a face when they entered the apartment. It was lit but still filled with boxes and several other packages. The furniture around the area was still covered in clear plastic. The sun's blinding rays entered the condo harshly with the curtains still strewn carelessly on the floor. He had just moved in. From the kitchen on the other side of the wall, they heard the sound of flowing water. Turning to the sound, they found a tall, slim figure in a red sweater and dark jogging pants. He was holding a steaming mug and he silently turned to them as well._

_"Yuusuke! What the hell?"_

_"Bro…"_

_Yusuke didn't bother raising his eyes towards his mother and sister. He continued to stare at the floor, his gaze distant and his brown eyes darkly hiding and shying away. He was tired and most likely, running a fever. Akane shivered at the sight and all her anger dissipated at once. No longer was she a mother angry at a twenty-one year old son who left mysteriously without saying a word. She was now a mother of a five year old boy, a baby who was sick with the cold and was yearning for his mother's touch. She rushed to his side, Rumi tailing and wrapped her arms around him._

_Haru and Ryousuke's baby boy. Her baby boy._

_Yusuke broke free from her hug and placed the mug on the counter. He finally managed to look at her and weakly smile at her. "Let's sit on the couch, Mom, Rumi," he said and led the two women in the living room. Akane felt herself shiver again. Yup, she was definitely scared._

_"Yusuke, what's the meaning of this?" she asked him. "You show up suddenly in Tokyo and then, leave without saying a word and then you cut all forms of contact? What's going on?" No reaction. "C'mon, Yu-kun, talk to me, what's going on? You're making everyone worried. I'm worried. Rumi's worried. Switch and Himeko are worried. Everybody's— You can tell me any—"_

_"Does Himeko know? Does Switch know? Does anybody else know you're both here?" Yusuke asked with such animation._

_She shook her head. "That's why she wanted me to find you. Switch and her, that is."_

_Yusuke fell back onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. She looked at him. He was hesitant, she knew. Hesitant to tell her the truth. "Mom, there's a reason why I left without saying anything," he mumbled, still avoiding the look in her eyes as well as his sister's._

_"Well, I can see that," she shot back. "And I want to know why."_

_"I've been busy."_

_"Yeah, I can see that, too." Akane couldn't go against that, especially after seeing all the cardboard boxes and the freshly wrapped furniture. She wrapped her arms around him once again. "Yuu-kun, you know you can tell me—"_

_"I'm a dad now, Mom."_

_Akane stared at him wide-eyed and felt her reason had gone out of the window. For a long time, she stared at Yusuke, her mouth hanging open. "You…You're…What did you say?" Akane finally manage to choke out the words. "Does Sasuke know?" Yusuke stood up and took her hand. He led her to a room somewhere across the condo and opened the door for her._

_The room was painted in a bright sunny yellow and the lightest, softest shade of blue. It had carpeted floors and the walls were decorated with soft clouds, stars, a smiling sun and a sleeping moon. Akane knew that it was Yusuke's handiwork and she admitted it looked beautiful later on. It was filled with toys and pretty wind chimes were hanging near the window. But what struck Akane most were the two baby bassinets: one in soft yellow and the other in a mild shade of mint green. Both had mobiles hanging over them, each playing the same sweet song._

_She felt her knees shake. "You…You're…a father."_

_"Very good, Mom." The sarcasm in Yusuke's voice faded as the words rolled out. Akane didn't know what to say at this point of time._

_"But how—" Rumi asked and decided not to continue when she saw her mother come up to her brother. In her eyes were anger, confusion. Before she knew it, Akane had started pounding on her son's chest as hard as she can._

_"Mom, stop!" Rumi cried._

_"You!" Akane seethed as she continued ramming her fists at Yusuke with force. "How could you?! Why did you do this to yourself?! Why?! Why?! How could you kill your dreams, your youth, your future?! And what? FOR THIS?!" She felt her tears roll down her cheeks. "After all you've worked hard for! You threw it all away, just like that! What have you done?!"_

_He said nothing, letting her hit him all she wanted. Eventually, fatigue washed over here and Akane sank to the floor, tasting and feeling nothing else but her tears. She placed her head in her hands and continued to sob. Rumi knelt down and placed her arms all over her mother. After a while, she managed to ask her brother why._

_Yusuke stared in silence. He didn't know. What could he say? He couldn't really say it wasn't what they thought it was. It was just plain simple and it was already laid out right in front of them. He knew it wasn't a mistake, either. He knew what he was doing._

_"They need me," was all he could say._

_"They need you?!" their mother fumed. "Yusuke, you're twenty-one and inexperienced! You wouldn't know how to raise a child even if you tried, much more children! They need their mother! Not you!"_

_"They don't have a mother. They're my sons."_

_With pure resentment, she pointed at the bassinets. "Take them back," she said in a dangerously low voice. "You don't know what you're doing. They don't need you. You are incapable of raising them. They—"_

_"No."_

_Akane saw black. "Yuusuke, don't be blind! This is all a big mista—"_

_"They are not mistakes!" Yusuke snapped back at her. Cries from the bassinets shook from fright of the raising voices. He rushed to them and picked up one baby from the yellow bassinet, cradling it in his arms. Akane and Rumi stared at him as he tried to soothe the baby in his arms. He turned to his little sister. "Rumi, please take the kids outside. There's a rocker in the living room. You don't need to do much for them to drift off to sleep." He looked at her pleadingly. "Please."_

_Without a word—without even thinking, Rumi took both children in her arms and felt the door close behind her. Yusuke turned to Akane. "Mom, let's talk."_

* * *

Akane realized that she was staring into space. How long had she been doing that? She didn't know. However, she was thankful her back was onto Rumi when she called out to her in that trance.

"Mom, was Brother online?" she asked her. "What did he say?"

She smiled at her daughter. "Oh, he won't come home this Christmas, either," she said in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone. "What makes me even more upset is that he won't leave the twins with us. Seriously, how grabby can he get? It's not like I'm going to try and steal his children. I'm their grandmother, for crying out loud! They're partly mine." She smirked. "I even gave them their names."

"Sure you did," Rumi snarked. She yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm out. Goodnight."

"I'll be right up," Akane told her daughter. "Just let me finish my tea." With that she heard Rumi's door click shut. She thought of Rumi's comment. She did. Of course, she did. Akane's thought trained to two children both with messy hair, sparkling honey eyes as well as bright blue ones and those big goofy grins. She remembered how she felt when she first carried them in her arms right after the fight she and Yuusuke had. She remembered how soft they were and fragile to the touch. She was afraid to hold them, afraid to break them. Just like how she felt when she held Yuusuke for the first time.

The next thing she knew, they were hers.

She had loved them. She had taken care of them. And she had named them, too. That was why she knew Yuuki and Shin were hers.

* * *

_That's a wrap. Finally, my first fiction in years and my first Sket Dance fiction as well. So, Bossun's a dad now, huh? What happens next? I really don't know. Let's just say I'm winging this baby. Feedback will be really appreciated. This is one of my firsts so let's hope I did well. Review, please? ;)_

_~SMB_

_P.S. I'm pretty sure you have seen some changes but I've decided to use Bossun's real name in order for the thing not to sound weird. (Well, at least in my opinion.) Hope you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Evasion… Or So We Thought Until He Got Fired…**

* * *

Tsubaki Sasuke was actually humming as he stepped onto the elevator, his luggage tagging along behind him. After deciding to go home for the holidays, he was actually quite excited to see Japan after studying medicine in America for so long. It was great to be back. To be able to see familiar sights and hear people speak in a language he was born with, it was simply great. He wanted to see family, familiar faces and—somehow ironically and a bit begrudgingly, though—that brother of his, Fujisaki.

The elevator bell rang to signal his arrival on the thirty-fifth floor of the building. Sasuke stepped out and started walking to the east wing. He stopped short in front of a door decorated with a Christmas wreath. He peeked in the door's eyehole and smirked. Then, he rang the doorbell.

"Good grief, who is it?" a voice mumbled from the inside. Sasuke sighed. What a welcome committee.

Laughter caught his attention. Before he knew it, tiny patter of little feet grew louder and lo, the door was opened.

The place was a mess. It was insanity at its best. Hours ago, he imagined children running around the area or playing with the toys that had been laid out for them. The adults were laughing, talking and drinking and others were playing with the tinier guests that kept running around the area. Now, food crumbs, spills and litter filled the place of jumbled furniture.

Good lord, just looking at it made him exhausted.

He stared down to see the person who opened the door. It was a boy, five or six years of age with black hair and brown eyes with glasses.

He smiled. "Hello, Shin," he said.

"Uncle Sasuke!" Yuuki and Shin ran up to him almost immediately before he could step foot inside the condo. Each of the twins clutched on either of his pantsleg and looked up to him with smiles. Smiling back, he knelt down and patted both boys on their heads.

"Where you both good while I was away?" Sasuke asked with a laugh.

"Mm-hm," the twins replied. Yuuki kept tugging at Sasuke's pantsleg as he stared at his uncle. "Did you get us anything from America?"

"Hmm, did I? I can't seem to remember," Sasuke said playfully. Yuuki and Shin giggled.

"Of course, you do!" Yuuki said seriously.

"Yeah, you promised!" Shin added, his eyes staring excitedly into Sasuke's. "And you never break promises, Uncle Sasuke!"

With a small chuckle, he gave in. "Okay, you got me," he said jokingly which earned the boys' smiles. "I'll give it to you later on _if _you help your dad clean up this place."

"Alright!" Yuuki cheered and pumped his fist in the air. The younger twin clasped his hands together and gasped in delight. Without wasting time, the boys ran to the kitchen and started clearing out the dishes. Sasuke stopped to watch the two children in content before he sensed another person's presence broke the silence.

Yusuke felt his lips twitch up to a smile as he approached the door and took his luggage. He gave a small smirk when he saw the familiar face. "Well, thanks for coming," he said. "I was actually starting to think that you weren't going to show up. Not that I mind since the party is over, anyway."

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm way beyond late. Besides, I'm only doing this for the kids," Sasuke replied coldly. "It's not like I'm doing it for you, Fujisaki."

Bossun grinned playfully as he led the said guest into the living room. "Oh c'mon! You know you wanted to come by and see your big brother, too!" he said. "Really, Sasuke, you shouldn't be that cold to me, you know! Especially not in front of your nephews, too."

Tsubaki felt his cheeks grow warm. "H-Hey—"

"And you should call me _Onii-chan _in respect, too so that the kids will take after their respected uncle's example. You said so yourself. We can't afford to let them grow up to be disrespectful now, see?" Seeing he got no response from his younger brother who was trying his best to ignore him, Yusuke decided to take things up a notch. "So how's Sa—"

"Don't even go there, Fujisaki." Seriously, he was never going to let him live down the fact that he was now an uncle nor the fact that he had a girlfriend for three years now. He sighed. It was going to be a long night staying with these three.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Sasuke asked Yusuke.

"What is?" Yusuke asked him back.

"I mean, when you took them in," Sasuke replied. "So, how long?"

The sound of the plates clanking filled in the gap of silence. "Almost six years, I guess," was the reply. Silence came between them again as Yusuke took the dried plates from the sink and settled it in a cupboard. He closed the cabinet's doors and sat back on one of the dining table's chairs. He joined Sasuke as they both stared at the living room.

Yuuki and Shin ran around playing with a couple of ribbons from Sasuke's gifts. They weren't even that similar in appearance yet people had a hard time telling them apart. (Except them, of course. After all, he and Sasuke had raised them.) They even dressed apart for convenience to set themselves apart from each other. Yuuki was in a striped green shirt with blue pajama pants. The other couldn't stand not wearing his favourite sleepwear and resorted to his favourite orange matching pajamas.

Yusuke and Sasuke always found it amusing on how the twins take on their own personalities. Well, it was not like they were any different but it was a different case so it didn't count. They used to dress them by color but now, they insisted on choosing what to wear by themselves. It was just amazing how they grew up so fast.

"Take this!" one of them cried as he took away the glasses his brother wore and tackled the other twin onto the carpet. Yuuki pinned Shin's arms to the floor and started tickling him furiously, causing the other to giggle wildly. The younger twin, not wanting to be defeated, pushed himself back up and rolled on top of his brother and exacted revenge after retrieving his glasses. They laughed and shoved each other around in play.

"Hey, make sure that you don't break Shin's glasses!" Yusuke cried out. "You know how he can't see without them! "

He looked at Yusuke straight in the eye. "Where is she, Fujisaki?" Sasuke asked him seriously. "You do have plans to tell them soon, right?"

Yusuke's smile fell. "What do you mean?" he asked blandly as he gathered saucers and cups and started to make coffee for both of them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb," Sasuke said softly. "It's not like you to jump into bed with someone you hardly know and take her kids right after she gave birth to them." He paused for a while, waiting to see if Bossun would give any reaction. When he realized that his brother was being hard to get to, he took hold of Bossun's arm and looked at him fiercely. "Don't ignore me, Fujisaki. I deserve to know. Unless—"

"Unless what?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to speak but saw the children quickly approaching. He let go of Yusuke's arm. "Nothing."

Yusuke shook his arm away and started to walk out into the living room. "Let's talk about this later," he said. "The kids have to be in bed." With that, he turned and left, leaving his younger twin in silence in the kitchen.

Sasuke sat there in defeat. _Damn Fujisaki, _he thought. _He's just so stubborn. _He bit his lip. Well, he knew better than to tell his brother that those children were not his sons. If there was a chance that they weren't, it would have been almost unnoticeable.

There were so many times when he wanted to tell that Onizuka girl—but he had no solid proof that those kids might have been hers. Actually, she was the only person he could think up since she and Fujisaki were pretty chummy with each other but the children didn't look a thing like her. In conclusion, it lead him back to square one.

He stared out into the white winter night. A few weeks from now, it would be another birthday for the boys, he thought. A year older but never wiser about the truth that even Sasuke couldn't seem to understand. Another year shrouded with mystery. Another year with the same question that was never answered. The question which he knew only Fujisaki had the answer to.

_Where's Mom?_

Sasuke tightened his grip. It just seemed unfair. He knew they couldn't go on lying. But until he would know what was really going on, he was just going to have to go along with it.

It was just…wrong.

"Uncle Sasuke!"

Sasuke jolted. He turned to the voice that called him. It was Yuuki and he had been standing right behind him all this time. Frowning at his uncle, Yuuki climbed onto a free chair and stared at Sasuke seriously. He laughed uncomfortably at Yuuki's stare. "What are you staring at so badly?" Sasuke asked. "Something wrong, Bud?"

Yuuki's frown grew bigger. "You aren't feeling well," he replied seriously. The boy climbed on top of the table and placed both hands on either side of his uncle's face. "You don't feel warm. You don't have a cold." Yuuki blinked for a while. "Are you in love?"

"W-Where on earth did you get that?!" Sasuke asked, obviously flustered and disarmed at the question. His cheeks grew warm and he suddenly felt sweaty.

Yuuki shrugged. "TV," he replied. "It's what grown-ups always say." He winked at his uncle mischievously. "Pretty cool, isn't it?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples. Kids. And that stupid brother as well. Whatever happened to parental guidance?

"D-Don't say that," he told him sternly. "Ever."

"Ever?" Yuuki echoed.

"Well, maybe until you're thirty," Sasuke added thoughtfully. "But yes, ever. Don't say that ever again."

"As in _ever_?"

"Yes, _ever_. Especially to a girl. It won't be good."

"Oh, okay." Sasuke sighed. At least that topic was over. Now onto the next topic. "You're supposed to be in bed. Why and how did you get out?"

Yuuki jumped off the table and grinned at him. He motioned Sasuke to bend closer to him. "Since Dad left to do the laundry, I got out of bed and here I am. I came back because Shin and I didn't get to say good night," he said. "So I decided to say good night to you for both of us."

Sasuke was taken back. "Oh," he replied. "Well, good night, then. Sleep well, Yuuki."

The boy nodded and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's leg. Sasuke stiffened but later softened and looked at him before patting the kid's head. With a mumbled "Good night," Yuuki left the dining room, yawning. But before he entered the nursery, he called Sasuke's attention once again.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm glad you're back from America. I hope you don't have to go away that soon." The sleepy grin on Yuuki's face made Sasuke smile. He rubbed his eyes and yawned again. "I'm gonna sleep now. Aren't you gonna sleep yet, Uncle Sasuke? You must be tired from the plane and stuff. Especially since you crossed that Intercasual Date Line."

Sasuke laughed softly. Seriously, this kid was not going to stop talking, was he? "It's International Date Line. And don't worry," he said. "I'll come right after. Just go to bed already, okay?"

"'Key," Yuuki mumbled and disappeared behind the nursery door. Silence followed right after. Sasuke stared out through the window once more. He wasn't really able to think of anything else but for one thought.

_Let fate play it out. Who knows, Fujisaki might be fired or something the next day or tomorrow and will be forced to move back to where this secret all began. I just can't stand hiding this to them._

_They really don't deserve this…_

_Well, the world doesn't work that way so I might as well wait until he tells them the truth…_

* * *

"I-I'm fired?!" Yusuke yelled into the receiver. Sasuke dropped his jaw in shock. The children's eyes stared at their father with eyes as round as plates. On a perfectly fine Saturday morning like this, they couldn't believe what they all have heard.

Fujisaki Yusuke, one of the best teachers in his school, had been…fired?

_T-The world __**does **__work that way! _he thought to himself in surprise.

"No way!" Yuuki cried out in horror. His mouthful of eggs flew into the air as he spoke.

"Oh no! Dad lost his job! How unlucky!" Shin said as well as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"B-But I don't understand!" Yusuke stammered as he gripped the phone as hard as he can. "I haven't been doing anything fishy at all and I love the kids in the school so why fire me?! Please, Sir, you have to consider—" He stopped talking as the voice went on to speak on the other side of the line. Everyone had quieted down to listen and comprehend the situation. From the looks of it, it had seemed grim enough to cause a thunderstorm.

At that moment, Yusuke's luck seemed to have run out.

"Y-Yes," Yusuke replied. "I-I understand. T-Thank you for your time, Mr. Sato. I appreciate it." He put down the phone and sat down on the living room couch in a daze. The twins frowned at the sight of their stunned father. They got out of the dining room chairs and sat on either side of him on the couch.

"Dad, are you…okay?" Shin said with a low voice. Yusuke didn't answer and continued to stare blankly at nothing.

"It's okay if you lost the job, Dad," Yuuki told him thoughtfully. "I mean you have lots and lotsa friends and they'll let you have another job or they can help you find another one! We're sure of it, Dad so don't worry! And we have Uncle Sasuke, too! He'll help us out!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. His brother, one of the best there was in the school he was working in, suddenly ended being fired weeks right before Christmas Season and the twins' birthday. The guilt started to sink in.

Either his luck ran out or he caused it after wishing for it or maybe he was just one unlucky bastard.

"Well, Fujisaki—"

"I got…promoted."

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sket Dance. But I do hope you enjoyed reading it though.**_


End file.
